familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Talk:John Morrissey (1892-1953)
Thomas Morrissey was my great grandfather. His son, John Morrissey was my grandfather. My father was Richard Morrissey. John Morrissey died December 30th, 1953. He was married to Mary Duffy of Kilmovee, Co. Mayo, Ireland. She died in August 1956. My father, Richard, died 2001. John and Mary lived in Manhattan, and later in Astoria and Woodside (Queens) NY. John, my grandfather, was a salesperson for the Kellogg (cereal) company. He was known to be a math genius, and won Euchre (card game) matches in NYC as a young child. We have been many times to Hollygrove, including having stayed at the old homestead of Catherine Mary Hogan (who went by the name Kate, not Mary as has been reported in other postings). Kate Hogan’s sister (Winifred) married John Healy. Their son, Tom Healy, my father’s first cousin, lived in in Athleague. We knew Tom (aka Granddad Healy) , as he lived to be nearly 100 years old. He was married to Kate Healy who is still living. The Healy family that are related to us reside in Roscommon We also knew Kate Hogan’s nephew John Hogan who lived in the house in Hollygrove. The house in Hollygrove was sold sometime around the year 2001 to the next door neighbor who had been a good friend to John in his old age. Regarding John Morrissey and Mary Duffy Morrissey (my grandparents): Their children were: 1. Mildred Morrissey Rice who died of TB sometime around 1948. Her husband was Charles Rice, an Episcopal priest and they lived in Greenville NY (upstate). They had no children. Chuck Rice never remarried. 2. My father, Richard was the 2nd child, was born in NYC November 23, 1918 and died August 5, 2001. He was a NYC Police Officer for 26 years, and an investigator for the State of Vermont for 18 years. He married Madlyn Helen Pucci of Jersey City and Clinton NJ. My mother was a registered nurse. She died in 1982. They met in California in 1943 and were married in 1944. There are 4 children in our family. 3. Mary Morrissey who died around age 10. 4. Catherine Morrissey McEnerney who married Daniel McEnerney.. Catherine (called “Kay”) is still alive and resides in NY. Daniel McEnerney died about 10 years ago. The McEnerney’s had 5 children: 5. Thomas Morrissey who resides in NY. He is married to Yolanda Trippi. They have two children 6. Winifred Morrissey Cossin who died about 10 years ago. She was married to Harry Cossin, who is also deceased. They lived in NY (on Long Island) until they moved to Florida in the 1970’s. They had seven children: 7. John Morrissey who lived and died in Woodside NY. He was married very briefly, and they had no children. 8. Eileen Morrissey Casey who married and later divorced Neal Casey of Ireland. They lived in Connecticut. Both are deceased. They had 7 children, 9. Joan Morrissey Guinta who married Tom Guinta. Both are still alive. They lived many years in NY, and later moved to Florida and North Carolina. They have 4 children. My brother knows much more about the Morrissey family history. I will ask him to send you more information if you are interested. Anne Morrissey Noonan